


Princess

by PearOfTheStars



Series: Grunge AU works [3]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, NormalBoots
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Yet another fic that needs SDR&R for context, can technically be read as standalone but, probably better with context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearOfTheStars/pseuds/PearOfTheStars
Summary: He was always the princess, except for that one time they’d stolen a doll from the girl next door to Austin’s house and had tied the toy to the top of the swing set with their shoelaces. They both got to be knights then, that was fun.
Relationships: Jeff Fabre/Austin Hargrave
Series: Grunge AU works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427461
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just,,, some soft flashbacks to nice good times for these boys bc I rly put them through the wringer in the actual fic and they deserve some happy. The first little bit is from when they were a lot younger, second is from around just before Austin gets sent to Asagao, and then the third is from when he's back home
> 
> I guess it's also some backstory on why Jeff has a knife he keeps on him and why Austin calls him princess
> 
> uhhh but yeah that is it enjoy reading

“Why do  _ I _ have to be the princess,” Jeff pouted. He sulked to himself, alone on his perch atop the playset.

“’Cuz, like, you’ve gotta be,” PBG pushed up the visor of his plastic knight’s helmet, squinting through his messy bangs up at Jeff. “I’m the knight ‘n I’ve gotta save you, that’s how this works.”

“But I’m  _ always _ the princess,” Jeff whined. He kicked his feet impatiently off the top of the wooden roof.

It was true, he was always the princess, except for that one time they’d stolen a doll from the girl next door to Austin’s house and had tied the toy to the top of the swing set with their shoelaces. They both got to be knights then, that was fun. The girl had gotten mad and cried and told on them, though, so they weren’t allowed to do that anymore.

“Because you’re the best at it!” Austin chirped elatedly. “And I’m the best at being the knight!”

“But I want a sword,” Jeff crossed his arms.

“Princesses don’t have swords,” Austin put his hands on his hips.

“But  _ I _ want one,” Jeff fussed. “They’re cool, and it’s not fair if you have one and I don’t.”

Austin tossed his head back with a groan.

“Fiiiine,” He walked up to the base of the playset, holding up his wooden sword for Jeff to grab and pull up to himself.

“Happy?”

“Yes...” Jeff smiled, cradling the sword in his hands.

Austin grinned widely. He wandered over to a tree in the backyard, picking up a long but flimsy looking stick in place of a sword.

“Alright then,” He cleared his throat, moving back over to where he was before.

“Fair maiden!” Austin called, his squeaky, prepubescent voice not nearly as intimidating as he thought in his own head. “I shall rescue thee from the top of your tower prison!”

Jeff giggled, finding a grin working slowly onto his face. He gripped the hilt of the sword tightly, a little warrior princess on top of his tower.

“Good luck, idiot!”

-

It wasn’t often they got to wake up together. Almost never, actually. One of them had to end up leaving before the parents of whomever’s house they were at returned, or risk a conversation none of them wanted to have.

Jeff’s parents were always home before the sun rose on the weekends, and Austin’s parents were becoming wearier and wearier of the other boy.

“He just doesn’t seem...” Austin’s mother floundered for words. “ _ Well behaved _ , you know?”

Oh, if only she knew.

He’d promised not to invite Jeff over without permission, but he was also a dirty liar, and despite how bad he was at lying through his teeth his parents were thankfully oblivious to it. God bless business trips was all Austin could say; his parents would never have to know.

Austin had tempted Jeff over with the promise of gaming, maybe a movie if they got tired.

“ _ Liar _ ,” Jeff laughed at Austin, the taller boy breaking away from a kiss.

“I know,” Austin smirked.

The sight of a sleepy Jeff tucked up against his side had Austin smiling fondly. The smaller boy looked peaceful.

“Mornin’, princess,” Austin hummed when Jeff stirred, groaning, an arm coming up to cross over his eyes.

“Why do you call me that?” Jeff sighed after adjusting himself to be more comfortable. He didn’t mind the pet name, he quite liked it honestly. A lot. But he didn’t really know where it had spawned from.

“Because that’s what you are, gotta remind myself all the time so I know to treat you like royalty,” Austin yawned. He was still waking up, too, after all. “An’ princesses are always the prettiest.”

Austin nuzzled into the tangled mess of Jeff’s hair, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“Nerd,” Jeff grumbled, in retaliation kissing the space between Austin’s collar bones.

-

They sat in the back of Austin’s car, parked in the sandlot. This wasn’t unusual. In fact, it had become a bit of a routine. Friday after school, they’d bounce off to the abandoned construction site, glad to be alone no matter where they were.

This afternoon, however, was special. It was Jeff’s birthday. He had something planned with Hidden Block later, but until then Austin had him all to himself.

“I’ve got something for you,” Austin dug through his bag, producing said something from it after a moment of searching.

Austin handed Jeff a rectangular, white gift box. It was about the size of Jeff’s whole hand, with a little bit of weight to it.

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Jeff snorted, shifting in his seat, pulling his legs up to tuck more comfortably under himself.

“But I did, didn’t I?” Austin smirked. Jeff rolled his eyes.

“Whatever,” Jeff shook his head.

He opened the box, the contents still hidden underneath a thin layer of ribbon.

There was a note inside. Just a single card, with one sentence printed on it.

_ Got you a sword :) _

Jeff raised an eyebrow, glancing up at Austin, who said nothing, only proceeding to smile fondly.

Jeff glanced back down, parting the silvery ribbons covering his present.

A slightly larger than palm-sized knife lay folded in the packaging. It had a teal handle, the metal of the blade burnished black, the sharp edge tucked away neatly.

Jeff couldn’t say anything. He only glanced back up at Austin, then back down to the knife.

He slowly drew the stiletto knife out of the packaging, it immediately felt good to hold. It was weighty, just enough so, and the grooves of the handle slotted perfectly against his fingers.

He bit his lip gently, hesitantly adjusting his grip on the knife. There was an insignia bore on the flat of the handle, the brand, and a small, black, delicate button at the tip of the hilt.

He clicked the button and the blade snapped out silently. Spring-assisted, black metal, blue hilt stiletto knife...

”...Kissing Crane,” Jeff muttered to himself. He turned the blade over in his hands, marveling at the craftsmanship. “Austin... I-I...”

“Happy Birthday, princess,” Austin chuckled.

Jeff looked up at him, his eyes flickering across Austin’s face.

“You didn’t have to...”

“I wanted to,” Austin smiled softly, leaning down and kissing the bridge of Jeff’s nose. Jeff shyly ducked his head.

“Thank you,” He mumbled.

“Of course,” Austin hummed. He tipped Jeff’s head back up with a gentle finger under his chin, kissing the smaller boy sweetly. Jeff let out a pleased sigh through his nose, melting against the taller boy. They pulled apart after only a moment, resting their foreheads together. “Anything for you.”


End file.
